Two logic circuits common in microelectronic applications are ECL and CMOS circuits. One difference between the two is that the high and low voltage levels in ECL circuits are different than those in CMOS circuits. For example, typical ECL circuits operate with high and low voltages of approximately -0.9 and -1.7 volts, respectively, whereas typical CMOS circuits operate with high and low voltages of about 0 and -5.2 volts, respectively. In order to couple an output of one such circuit to an input of the other, a converting circuit is commonly employed to change the logic levels supplied by the generating circuit to those required by the input of the receiving circuit.
One problem associated with the conversion of ECL to CMOS levels is that ECL voltages are sensitive to and tend to drift with changes in environmental conditions such as temperature. Because the swing between the high and low levels for ECL logic is only 0.8 volts, changes of a few tenths of a volt can create performance and noise margin problems for the conversion.
Another problem with the use of converter circuits is that they introduce a propagation delay which can also adversely affect performance. In particular, the number of transistors used in a converter has a direct bearing on the propagation delay. Excessive numbers of transistors are also undesirable when the circuit is implemented on an integrated circuit because of the additional chip space required.